RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 ''' ---- Pumpkinkit nodded, looking downcast, but feeling a bit more reassured. Orchidbloom was right, Whiskerclaw would be watching them, protecting them every step they took, even if they couldn't see him. "I'm going to go rest," she informed her foster mother, padding away into the nursery and huddling into her moss, eyes fixed on the floor of the den. Whiskerclaw was okay. He was in StarClan with Pumpkinfrost now. 23:47, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded, Hawthornkit still pressed against the gray tabby queen. "Alright, dear...if you need anything, go get Creekstar, I owe the Clan a hunting patrol." She then glanced down at the charcoal tomkit pressed into her chest. "Hawthornkit, your sister'll need you...go and comfort her." The shy tomkit nodded slowly, but hesitantly trotted into the nursery anyways.Silverstar' 23:50, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar lied outside the nursery, as if he were guarding it. He would sit vigil for Whiskerclaw later; he'd let the cats who were closer to him have their peace with him. Hazelriver was one of the cats who sat with Whiskerclaw, he looked emotionless as he groomed his former mentors fur. No thoughts buzzed in his head, and he didn't feel any sadness, strangely. Whiskerclaw was like his father, and yet he felt nothing towards his death. 23:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom pushed her way out of camp to go on that hunting patrol, as she had promised. Cloudfrost mourned, while Caninefang shifted in confusion.'Silverstar' 00:07, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Snapdragon blinked warily at the dead warrior. She had never seen cats treat their dead with so much... respect. Burr would just leave the body for the crows. Peridotkit was growing upset with Violetpetal. Was she ''avoiding ''him? She said she'd be his mentor, so why didn't she just like, start with the training and stuff? 00:11, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind paid his respects to Whiskerclaw for a short while. He wasn't close with the cat, but he was a Clanmate, right? After doing so, he went out of camp to hunt... he needed some fresh air. --look me in the eye 00:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal returned to camp with her pelt well groomed, head held high as she attempted to walk gracefully to look super pretty...then she tripped over something. Ew, a body!! Where'd all these cats come from? Oh, they came for her, how wonderful! "I have an announcement to make!!"'Silverstar' 00:16, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver hissed angerily at Violetpetal for tripping over Whiskerclaw but kept his mouth shut as she spoke, eyes narrowed to slits. Creekstar stood up, looking confused and surprised to hear a warrior randomly walk into camp with an annoucement. "What is it?" asked Ashstorm, plopping down to listen. 00:18, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The crazy tabby raised her head proudly, chest puffed out. "I, Violetpetal, am expecting kits...and Creekstar is their father!"'Silverstar' 00:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glared at Violetpetal. "Excuse me?" he said, his pelt ruffled. There was no way Violetpetal was expecting kits; well his kits at least. 00:24, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The warrior rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't you deny your love for me! Ask Risingsun, I'm very much pregnant."'Silverstar' 00:27, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shook his head. "Violetpetal, Those are ''not ''my kits. I don't love you; I love someone else," ''Someone who isn't an annoying liar. '' 00:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal's pelt prickled, and she stiffly stepped forward. "Someone else?! How dare you say that, especially while i carry your kits!"'Silverstar' 00:32, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar's pelt bristled with anger and stiffly held his ground as Violetpetal stepped forward. "''No ''you ''aren't. I love her, and she's my mate, not you.''" -- Patch "Mate?!" That had been the final straw that set the psycho off. Roaring, Violetpetal launched herself at her leader with her claws extended.Silverstar 00:39, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar reeled back, eyes widening in surprise. But he was too slow, and pain seered through the wound on his throat. He kicked out a hindleg, hitting her hard in the flank, trying to get her as far as him as he could in his shock. 00:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) She kept slashing, hitting anything she possibly could, until Caninefang heaved her away with a sharp fox-like snarl.Silverstar 00:45, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar coughed up blood, and he felt the hot stickiness coming out of his neck. His vision was darkening quickly. He heaved himself to his paws, still looking strong despite how weak he felt. He glared at Violetpetal. There was no way he was letting her stay in the Clan after this; she would probably do this again; or to one of her other Clanmates. "Violetpetal," his voice was hoarse, but confident and angry. "You are no longer a member of RockClan." 00:49, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal huffed, angrily lashing her tail. "Fine! I can raise our kits on my own as a loner with no problem!"Silverstar 00:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) "That's great," Creekstar spat, then turned to Caninefang. "Take another warrior with you and escort her to the border, please," he said, more softly, and giving a blink of thanks to the warrior. Peridotkit stared in shock at Violetpetal. What was wrong ''with her?? This... this was never who he thought she was... she was crazy. He suddenly felt sick that he had really felt any sort of love for the crazy she-cat. 00:54, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Caninefang nodded to Smokecloud, who helped him escort steaming Violetpetal out of camp.'Silverstar' 01:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stumbled for a moment, feeling very dizzy and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He realized how much blood he had lost when he saw the blood staning the ground. Soon, he began to lose his hearing to the cats in the Clan. And then he closed his eyes and everything was lost to darkness."Risingsun, I think Creekstar is losing a life!" Snapdragon said, after running into the medicine cat den. 01:03, November 18, 2016 (UTC) "On it," swiftly, the smoke tom rushed from his den with cobwebs and marigolds, but he knew it was already far too late.'Silverstar' 01:08, November 18, 2016 (UTC) After what felt like seasons, Creekstar's eyes flickered open. He no longer felt pain; just tired. He looked around, it took him a moment to remember what happened. He struggled to his paws when he realized he was sitting in his own blood. 01:11, November 18, 2016 (UTC) After his hunt, Frozenwind came back to camp... to see a lot of blood in camp. Dropping his prey in surprise at the camp entrance, he gaped: "What... happened...?" --look me in the eye 01:19, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The medicine cat frowned at his leader. "That's be your first life lost, no?"'Silverstar' 02:05, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Briarthorn feeling unneeded and replaced by the deputy left with a sad look to mourn her brother. Her only sibling..now it was just her and her mother. The solid grey-brown molly let her tail drag on the ground as she slowly made her way to her brother's body. Daffodillegs shrugged. "I'm doing fine," she told her mate. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:29, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded breifly. "I guess so..." ---- Spottedshadow nodded. "Good," he said, looking satisfied. He looked her over for a moment. Was now the time to bring up kits? 17:26, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re-picking up his prey and taking it over to the fresh-kill pile, Frozenwind saw Risingsun with Creekstar. ''He's lost a life. Well, that's great, why do our leaders have to constantly die or lose lives? --look me in the eye 19:41, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud met up with Frozenwind inside camp smiling. "Hi" she greeted her friend. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:36, November 19, 2016 (UTC) A small sigh escaped the medicine cat. "Then i suggest you get some rest, Creekstar, the first one is always tough."---- Caninefang returned to camp, Violetpetal now gone. The odd warrior had to admit, south his Fox family gone, he felt quite lonely.Silverstar 17:43, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind ducked his head in embarrassment as Sedgecloud came up to him. "Ohhey... how are you?" --look me in the eye 21:19, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, then retreated to his den to rest. Meanwhile, Snapdragon gazed at the camp, still looking quite surprised with the vigil. 21:25, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun swiftly padded away, deciding that he'd check up on his mate and their litter of kits. Things had gone smoothly, but he wanted to make sure everything was going well either way. "Hollymask?"Silverstar 22:56, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask blinked awake from a doze when she heard Risingsun. She lifted her head and purred. "Hi, Risingsun!" 23:34, November 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hey there...everything going alright?" The medicine cat purred softly, approaching the pointed she-cat. "Kits aren't being a handful?"Silverstar 01:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred, giving her kits a loving look. "Everything's great! They've been very calm." 01:31, November 20, 2016 (UTC) "Good, good..." Risingsun seated himself beside his mate, gently licking her forehead. "They'll be great warriors...I'm sure of it."---- Orchidbloom returned from her hunting, two fish hanging in her powerful jaws.Silverstar 01:36, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred, giving her mates cheek a lick. "I know they'll be," ---- Sparkkit scuffed the ground with a paw, searching for prey. 02:12, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gently rested his head on Hollymask's for a few moments before departing. "I best leave you to your rest now."Silverstar 04:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded stiffly. She wanted him to stay with her... but he had a duty to serve the Clan. ---- Sparkkit stiffened when she caught a scent. She hardly remembered her mother, but that was the only thing she remembered; her scent. This place smellled like her... Was she here? 16:51, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Galekit continued to keep to herself, sitting at the edge of camp, staring at what felt like the endless camp entrance. Where was her brother...? He...he wouldn't just leave her, right?---- Orchidbloom, although tired, sent out a border patrol near CaveClan, assigning Cloudfrost as the lead.Silverstar 00:32, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (whose turn is it to update in the snowstorm plot? they should probably check that out now) Lynxkit had split up from his siblings, wanting to search the calm moorland himself. It was pretty... (ooh.. i think I'll kill blizz) He spotted a black speckled cat farther off. His ears perked. Could this be his first kill? He prowled toward it, excited, yet staying calm. 01:53, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (p sure it's whiskers, if I recall correctly) Crowkit was bored. --look me in the eye 03:27, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, i'll do that) Cloudfrost padded along, keeping her head bowed as she walked. The sun was shining that day...it bothered her eyes, but the deputy seemed confident that the albino she-cat was capable of leading her very own patrol...in the middle of the day.Silverstar 03:32, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit was near the she-cat now. She payed no attention to him, it was kind of sad how blind she was to him. He could have been easily spotted. And then he sprang. He landed on her shoulders. She let out a shocked yowl which was cut off as he dug his fangs deep into her throat. He stepped back after a moment, letting go of her. He stood, watching her in silence as she moaned and garggled in pain. She slowly stopped, blood staining the ground at his paws, her yellow eyes growing dull. He stared at the corpse. This was killing...? He felt empty inside... This wasn't how Almondkit had said it felt like... it didn't feel amazing... it felt... so wrong... 03:43, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (should she find him now? he could hide the body, and she can just be like: oh crud, you're hurt, i smell blood) Cloudfrost stiffened and stopped in her place, the patrolling cat behind her practically crashing into her rump and letting out an irritated hiss of complaint. Something felt...off?Silverstar 03:45, November 22, 2016 (UTC) (yeh) Lynxkit bowed his head, suddenly feeling hot with shame. He quickly buried the she-cat, wincing when he scented milk on her. She was a mother... He never had a mother, that he remembered, but he didn't believe it was right for another kit to have it's mother taken away. He felt like he was about to cry when he finished, his heart feeling like thorns were stabbing into it. Yeah, this was not ''what Almondkit said it'd be like. 03:50, November 22, 2016 (UTC) "Continue with the patrol, I'll be back in a second," With her lack of good vision came the heightened sense of smell, and although these patrolling cats could not detect it, Cloudfrost could scent blood. Worry prickling her pelt, the albino traced the scent, relying strictly on her sense of smell...because her eyesight obviously sucked.'Silverstar' 03:53, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit had been too caught up in greif and guilt to notice Cloudfrost's approach. He remaind crouched on the ground, staring at the grave of the she-cat he had murdered. ''Murdered. ''Could he live with himself after this? Why did he feel so guilty? He didn't even know her. 03:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't long before the albino she-cat's nose was filled with the stench of rogue, and she stopped in her path, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She dared herself to look up before cringing at the light, but fighting through the pain to make out the figure of a tom, painted with blood. "Dear StarClan, are you injured?"'Silverstar''' 04:02, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay